If The Fates Allow
by Stardust-Memory
Summary: This is set at the end of Season two cos that all ive seen. The Titans try to find a cure for Terra, will BB survive or breakdown before they can? RobStar RaeCy. RR Please Rating may be changed!
1. Tears, Pizza And A Bad Horror Movie

Starfire sat on the roof of Titan Tower watching the stars, a tear fell onto her cheek she left it unchecked as it rolled down her face joined by many others. They had just returned from Terra's statued body after leaving a memoriam plaque for her, BeastBoy had broken down the moment they got home and had locked himself in Terra's room as he so often did lately.

Raven had said they would cure her but Star doubted it could be done it seemed so impossible. She sighed and whipped away her tears, the wind pulled at her hair playfully pushing it into her face. With the wind came the sudden rain fall Star heaved herself up and went inside. On the way to her room she spotted Robin looking for her, he was knocking on her door she quickly dived into the bathroom not wanting him to see she had been crying.

She closed the door quietly and raced to the sink she ran the cold tap and splashed the freezing water into her face and rubbed her eyes. After drying her face her eyes still had a slight red tinge to them she hopped it wouldn't be noticed too much.

She slowly opened the bathroom door to find Robin waiting for her outside, trying to hide her surprise Star smiled at him.

"Star have you been crying?"

He asked. Star nodded silently cursing the way he noticed things like that. Robin gave her a quizzical look and tilted his head to one side. Star sighed.

"I feel so helpless about poor Terra. I also feel BeastBoy's pain and that pains me more."

"Oh Star. Raven and me are currently looking for a way to cure her, it may take time but it will be worth it if we succeed."

"That is what is upsetting me. It's the IF factor in it!"

Star felt her eyes well up with tears again. Robin put his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the bathroom. He put his gloved hand up to her face and brushed away the tears that had begun to fall again.

"Come on Star or it will never stop raining, cheer up why don't you come and see if you can throw any ideas in to help us."

Star sniffed and nodded. Robin kept his arm around her shoulder as he led her into the main room in the tower where Raven sat trying to think as Cyborg beat all opponents on the Gamestation game he was playing, it was how he calmed himself down though sometimes it made things worse.

Raven looked up as they entered, Robin sat down in-between Raven and Cyborg, Cyborg took the hint and moved himself along the semi-circle shaped couch so Star could sit with them. She sat down next to Robin and Raven began to tell Robin all the ideas she had thought of since the incident. Star sat and listened fascinated.

"First we should acquire a sample from Terra I suggest from her hair, and then we should test its molecular structure to see if it's entwined with her DNA or if she is just encased in it. If you could work on that Robin I will see if I can reach her using my powers if I try meditating beside her everyday I might be able to reach her if she is still alive under all that."

Star sniffed at the last remark trying to keep her tears back.

"How may I be of assistance in all this?"

She enquired. Robin and Raven looked at each other.

"I would need help in the lab while I study Terra's sample if that's not too boring for you."

Robin smiled at her. Star grinned at him and nodded, she then ran to find BeastBoy to inform him of their plan.

"Is that a good idea Robin?" Raven asked

"I couldn't not let her help she was in a real state earlier besides she knows the seriousness of all this." He replied.

"So there was no alternate motive for having her help you?"

Raven raised one eyebrow as she spoke. Robin felt the blood rise under his skin as he shook his head and left. Raven smiled and shook her head in wonder.

Starfire knocked on the door of what was once Terra's room, BeastBoy replied it was clear he was still crying

"Not right now guys!"

He sobbed through his words.

"BeastBoy it is Starfire I have good news for you."

And with that she entered, BeastBoy was in the form of a dog with big sad soulful weepy eyes. Star sat next to him and stroked his head, he turned to look at her and placed his head on her knee.

"Raven and Robin have started their plan in motion to bring back Terra! Raven suggests Robin gets a sample from her to find out her molecular structure and Raven is going to try and locate her by meditating beside her."

BeastBoy sighed and closed his eyes. Star absentmindedly scratched behind his ears.

Cyborg banged on Terra's bedroom door and yelled at BB and Star.

"BB! Star! I ordered us pizza now get your butts down there or I'll let Robin eat yours!"

Star gently removed BB's head from her leg and tried to coax him downstairs.

"You need to eat Friend."

BB shook his head. Cyborg burst into the room and picked up BB.

"Star's right you know, what will Terra say when we cure her if we've let you waste away!"

BB turned into his human form and slowly shuffled down after Star with Cy prodding him to keep him from stopping.

Downstairs there was a big selection of pizzas, a few vegetarian ones for BB and almost one of each from the rest of the menu the pizza place had to offer.

Reluctantly BB began to eat he wasn't going to admit it but he was starving. Pretty soon they had decimated the pizzas and left a few crusts as corpses are left after a battle.

Robin and Cy then dragged BB to the couch and sat him down, Cy found his favourite movie 'Sludge mummies from the swamp I!' BB smiled slightly his friends were making a huge effort to cheer him up he thought the least he could do was look like he was enjoying it. Robin and Cy sat either side of him, Star sat beside Robin and Raven beside Cy.

The movie started, it was like most horror movies Raven thought, teens in a car going somewhere to get drunk, crash in the middle of nowhere and find an abandoned cabin soon they stupidly split up and one by one get picked off by something, only one survives and then they make six sequels. As the high pitched screams rang from the TV Raven felt sleepy and her eyes began to close. Soon a familiar voice called out to her.

"Raven help me please! Raven I need you! Raven you are the only one who can help me!"

Raven sat bolt upright so suddenly that everyone jumped.

"TERRA!"

Raven screamed. The others looked at her blankly.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin asked her.

Raven shook her head.

"Terra just spoke to me! She asked for help, said she needed me and that I was the only one who could help her."

BB looked at her he almost didn't believe her.

"We must go to her if Terra needs us we must go!"

Star said determined. They all rose and were soon on their way to Terra.


	2. Voices, Light And Darkness

**

* * *

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter I don't own the titans or anything cool like that, reviews are welcome both good and bad.**

**The rating might change depending on how my mind decides to make this work its currently a PG-13 might go up though depending on the violence or romance that ensures. ENJOY!

* * *

**

As they made their way to Terra, her voice kept screaming at Raven.

"RAVEN! Help me! Help me! I need you! HELP ME!"

The desperation in her voice made Raven treble her speed to get there quicker. Terra stood just as they had left her starring blankly out her face still contorted in her final scream.

"I don't understand Raven, you said Terra needed us!"

BeastBoy accused her. Raven shook her head.

"Terra said I was the only one who could help her, her spirit must be in danger!"

The rest of the group looked at her in shock. Raven made her way over to Terra and lightly touched her face. Raven fell backwards only to be caught by Cy.

"A dark evil is after her spirit, it is chasing her as we stand here! I must try to locate her so I can help! Robin I want you and Star to do as we originally planned once I locate her I will try and return her here, her body must be ready or the evil will come after her once more."

Raven sat beside Terra and prepared herself for the trip she was about to embark on.

"Right Star I need you to fly me back to the tower I need my equipment as soon as possible. Cy, BB I want you to stay here with Raven and make sure she stays safe while out of her body."

Star picked Robin up and sped off back to the tower, Raven hovered in the air taking slow deep breaths. BeastBoy paced around the immediate area gnawing on his fingernails. A vein on Raven's forehead began to pulsate. Cy grabbed BB and sat him down.

Raven closed her eyes, she focused on Terra's voice that still rang through her head. She felt herself being pulled away she fought with all her might to rebel against the urge to run back to her body.

"RAVEN I NEED YOU, HELP ME!"

Each time Terra called to Raven it sounded more weak and desperate, time was defiantly of the essence. Raven was sure that Terra would perish unless she reached her in time.

She continued to fight the urge to run and felt herself fully leave her body, all became black. A bright light appeared out of the darkness Raven moved slowly towards it, the closer she went the louder Terra became.

Raven moved ever closer to the light, then it seemed to come alive it reached for her and pulled her in.

Raven's body landed with a thud, Cy rushed to check her pulse it was there faintly. He cradled her head and spoke to her softly.

"Raven, Raven I know you can hear me please be careful this will mean nothing if you both perish."

He stroked her hair away from her eyes and watched as her eyeballs moved under the lids as if she were in a deep sleep.

"Robin! Star! You guys need to move faster Ravens gone down, Cy said she's ok but her spirit is on its way towards Terra!"

BB's panicked voice sounded from their communicators.

Raven heard Cy's voice as she fell through the light, she felt him holding her and shivered as he brushed her hair out of her face. Raven shook herself and cursed she needed to remain focused or this would surely fail!


End file.
